phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rollercoaster: The Musical!
Rollercoaster error In continuanity, it says they build a rollercoaster in The Doof Side of the Moon. BUT, Phineas says it is a MONARAIL, not a ROLLERCOASTER! So if i take that off the page, don't add it back on. (Mochlum 17:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) Rollercoaster demo a song called rollercoaster -> http://soundcloud.com/martin-olson/roller-coaster-demo User 50 10:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Press release I would like a link to this "press release" (Gurgy) : I guess this is right: http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20101215disney16/ I could not find anything about it on Disney Channel Medianet. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 01:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: It is on Disney Channel Medianet as well, as part of the monthly programming highlights press release for January 2011. For the record, here is the full text of said release (slightly edited to remove references to press contacts): ::KENNY ORTEGA GUEST STARS IN A NEW MUSICAL EPISODE OF "PHINEAS AND FERB," FRIDAY, JANUARY 28 ON DISNEY CHANNEL ::"Rollercoaster The Musical!" – In this musical, Phineas and Ferb revisit the day they built their gigantic rollercoaster. Using a combination of music, song and dance, Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom to return from the grocery store early, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to pull the Eastern Seaboard to the west using tinfoil and a giant magnet. Choreographer Kenny Ortega ("High School Musical") makes a guest appearance as himself. ::This episode of "Phineas and Ferb" airs FRIDAY, JANUARY 28 (8:00-8:30 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. ::"Phineas and Ferb" stars Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher, Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Caroline Rhea as mom Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Richard O'Brien as dad Lawrence Fletcher, Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram and Dan Povenmire as the nefarious Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Phineas and Ferb" is a production of Walt Disney Television Animation. ::Guest starring is director/choreographer Kenny Ortega ("High School Musical") as himself. ::"Rollercoaster The Musical!" was written by Scott Peterson and directed by Dan Povenmire. ::"Phineas and Ferb" carries a TV-G parental guideline. ::Yer pal, Mobo85 05:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Awesome, man! Girl U. Dontno 07:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Songs I thought that the songs were going to be of all the catch phrases. — 09MurphyM 18:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Pa-lese Cast Photo Hello,did somebody know from what promo the cast photo is in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" PS:Can you give me a link? 11:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :The cast photo was a promotional photo released by Disney. You can see it (along with a promo clip) at Stitch Kingdom. Yer pal, Mobo85 14:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : :The cast photo is awesome! At first, I thought it was fanart. Tpffan5196 00:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Brian Regan Allusion? Candace said that a plural for moose could be meese. Which was in a comedy sketch called 'Stupid In School' by Brian Regan. Could this be a reference to that skit? Or could it just be something thought up? :This is a very old joke/observation that predates Regan, in the vein of "if the plural of 'goose' is 'geese,' then is the plural of 'moose' 'meese'?" Yer pal, Mobo85 11:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : :True, thanks! I just wanted to be sure. Shadowstar556 "Oh no! Ninja-vampires, I hate these guys!" 17:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : : : : Future Candaces Error I know the Candaces from the good and bad future were there when Linda and young Candace were walking down the parking lot at the grocery store. But the future Candaces went to the first day of summer when Phineas and Ferb built the '''first '''rollercoaster; not the day of summer this episode is placed in when they built the second one. Wouldn't that be considered an error? Shadowstar556 "Oh no! Ninja-vampires, I hate these guys!" 17:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Shadowstar556 I think that the future Candaces were there because they wanted to include them. Literally EVERY character in EVERY episode appeared. Tpffan5196 18:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe this is a different summer. Or maybe this is the first day of the SEASON and the 1st coaster was the first day of the VACATION. I AM THIS USER!! 18:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :: I know every character is supposed to appear, but they were in the same place they were in the episdoe they appeared in, which meant it was probably a reference, which means that it's most likely an error on timing. And "I AM THIS USER!!" It's the same summer. The whole series takes place in one summer, with the exception of the Christmas Special. Shadowstar556 "Oh no! Ninja-vampires, I hate these guys!" 18:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Shadowstar556 : Although this is an error, remember it's also in a cartoon. Anything can happen as long as it's funny. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : : How do we know the Future Candices didn't make a mistake using the time machine and visit this day rather than the first day of summer as they thought? Many of the supposed errors in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" go away if this is true. Phineas would know about the trip to get the bonding tool, if that was in the past of this episode. Isabella would know when and where to give them the tool at the end. : RockSunner 18:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Meap's ship I think that Meap's ship apperance isn't an error. Perhaps he used a diffrent ship of his agency or he just undone ferb's illegal adjustments.TAWE 11:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Rollercoster the musical? can it be a brodway hit well i think that it sould (ps the rollercoster sean sould be hard) 19:00, January 30, 2011 (UTC)auskbob﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Unknown fireside girl name? Phineas offers a Crepe to an unknown person named Suzette in response to a French guy offering a Crepe. Suzette and a female voice say "No thank you.", but you can see that the only girls on the roller coaster are the Fireside Girls all of whom we know the names of already." Maybe there was an unseen fireside girl and was one of the unknown ones in I Was a Middle-Aged Robot. Well, then if that's the case, it might not even be a Fireside Girl at all. If she was unseen, as you say, then maybe she was just a girl from the neighborhood who saw that something was going on, and was interested. Isabella Girl (Whatcha Doin?) 01:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) indisputable proof that Phineas' hair is red not green Phineas' hair is red not green, see. ] Phineas' hair is covered by Ferb's green hair as it is obviously shown above. I will be taking down that error. I'd Rather be Flying, yours truly, Werl2 13:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Wendy? I'm pretty sure that was Wendy who appeared at the end of Carpe Diem. It was the same clothes and hair. It was just that the skin was a little bit different. What if the writers made an error. That's probably what happened. That's just my opinion....--Zannabanna 01:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Why did you undo this, and how is Isabella with no hearts in eyes an error?